<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3 is a crowd, 4 is a family by minchandior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189442">3 is a crowd, 4 is a family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minchandior/pseuds/minchandior'>minchandior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bang Chan is Whipped, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Vampire Lee Minho | Lee Know, Werewolf Bang Chan, minchan rise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minchandior/pseuds/minchandior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh nothing, just supernatural minchan being the best parents that they are.</p><p>Or, Vampire Minho panic-gushing at everything 5-year-old baby Jeongin does, while Alpha Werewolf Chan just frolics around in nothing but complete support and utter adoration to two of his most beloved people in the entire universe. </p><p>But what they don't know is that their family will be having another addition, something baby Jeongin has been asking his parents for quite some time now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3 is a crowd, 4 is a family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi hello, so this will be my first ever fic here! Idk what to say tbh but I hope you enjoy! English isn't my first language so please bear with me if there are any mistakes. Also feel free to point them out. I made this as a birthday gift to my beloved baby Minho. I love you king! Hope you're having an amazing day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You do know I will break her neck this time once she humiliates Jeongin again like she did on last year's play right?" Minho stated lethargically.</p><p>He was currently sitting under the very warm, very soft duvet on him and Chan's shared king-size bed.</p><p>Pushing up his reading glass, he gave his husband a pointed look. </p><p>A book about healthy cooking recipes in hand, since he opted for that option ever since their son Jeongin had began eating solid food (of course much to Chan's dismay), when his husband mentioned the upcoming school play Jeongin will be partaking in this coming week.</p><p>Chan had just finished his nightly routine and was now giving Minho a teasing smile, sitting down beside him under the duvet. "No you won't." He said, as he placed a chaste kiss on the smaller boy's temple.</p><p>When he pulled back, he expected Minho to retaliate with words, but he only got a look from the vampire that said-more like screamed (something you'd hear in a very violent protest), that he wasn't, even in the slightest way, joking. That made him chuckle nervously.</p><p>They're talking about an annual play that's meant to celebrate the upcoming halloween in Jeongin's kindergarten before the actual short holloween school break. And their son has been excited, almost ecstatic, about it, even though he has only attended it once and now would only be his second time. Ah, the passion of a 5-year-old, truly heartwarming.</p><p>Jeongin's role last year was a werewolf, like his daddy Chan. Minho, not that he'll ever admit defeat, was lowkey jealous about it but of course his happiness was still over the moon for his little baby. Chan did everything in his power to find him the best, most accurate, most fashionable, but also highly comfortable costume (as per Minho's threa- I mean request) Jeongin would ever wear. Chan was glad for his influence since it did come in handy, and ordered his entire pack to help him find the most perfect attire, in which to Minho's approval, they did. The Beta, and also one of Chan's childhood best friends, named Changbin managed to connect with a famous designer and they paid a hefty amount just so they can put Minho's request into being. It didn't put a dent in their money since Minho alone owns a very very very large sum of fortune (he's probably richer than Chan's entire pack which consists of professionals and elite people), but it wasn't necessarily cheap, much to Minho's pleasure of course.</p><p>Only the best of the best for my baby.</p><p>Chan was given, and I qoute; "the best sex of my life" the night before the play, courtesy of his very beautiful vampire hubby, as a sign of gratitude.</p><p>And now, Jeongin wanted to be a vampire just like his papa. To say Minho was delighted would be an understatement. Chan was sure Minho cried so hard after he tucked Jeongin to bed the other night when their baby informed him during their nightly bonding moment- they were at their own personal theater room that time watching Mulan live action, that he would want to be like his papa for this year's play. Hence why he personally wrote a note, asking the role of a vampire from his teacher.</p><p>Minho's non-beating heart quenched at the thought of his baby writing a note. Specially since Jeongin was just starting to learn his alphabets. And he was a crying wreck soon after Jeongin drifted to sleep.</p><p>"He chose to be a vampire Channie! A vampire!" He squeeked the last two words in between sobs while his face was pressed deep in their Gucci pillow.</p><p>BJ night also had to get canceled because Minho still couldn't contain his emotions. He was sobbing hard in between Chan's thighs that night when they tried to go at it. </p><p>It was... it was sad yeah. </p><p>And Chan opted for them to just cuddle until Minho completely cried himself to sleep. He was still whispering the words 'vampire' and 'jeongin' even in a state of unconsciousness, wrapped in his husband's strong arms, and Chan couldn't help but fall more in love with how adorable his bat-kitten was, and how lucky he is for having both him and their beloved baby in his life.</p><p>Anyway, the talk of course started off smoothly, they were laughing at Jeongin's cute speech from last year (mostly Chan 'cause Minho is dead set in claiming Jeongin did the best out of everyone there and that there was literally no competition, Jeongin king wbk). Not until of course Chan accidentally mentioned the critique Jeongin got from his homeroom teacher.</p><p>Oops.</p><p>It wasn't even bad. </p><p>The teacher, Ms. Yoo, just gave out an honest advice on how Jeongin could improve his way of delivering his speech.</p><p>Minho was with Chan by the buffet table during that time, trying to mingle with some of the other parents they knew. Minho made sure to avoid the humans though (gods he hates them so much). Not until his ever sensitive hearing picked up on his son and the teacher's conversation.</p><p>He saw red. </p><p>And everyone definitely saw his eyes turned red, and probably also his fangs, and perhaps the shower of spit as well that came out of his cute mouth the same time he was yelling out profanities.</p><p>It was not a good day. No.</p><p>Let's just say they were lucky that Jeongin was still able to attend the same school after Minho's slight meltdown which caused series of... commotions.</p><p>You know the cool thing about today's generation though, it's that everyone is now okay living and coexisting with the supernaturals. Not that they didn't coexisted before, but this time it's just more open.</p><p>Seriously, there are even mixed marriages between them and the mortals. That's how much they're accepted in today's society. And it's all thanks to their president actually, being a supernatural being himself- a cyclops.</p><p>So seeing a vampire, practically wilding, screeching at a homeroom teacher about how his son absolutely did NOT need the uncalled for critique, and that said homeroom teacher should worry more about her receding hairline rather than anything else, was just another drama filled day for everyone.</p><p>And what happens when a drama starts? Specially one in a supposed calm event? </p><p>Yes! Video recordings! </p><p>Yep, he became a viral internet meme for almost 6 months after that, the headline; 'vampire maniac lashing out at a poor teacher' and a not so pleasing close up picture of his face were plastered around the world of social media.</p><p>He didn't really care though, since he liked attention and clout. Heck, people would actually approach him then just for an autograph or even a couple of pics. And he felt like a celebrity. </p><p>Choices.</p><p>After the incident, Chan was the one who had to apologize the next day for what his husband did. Of course he had to drag Minho, at one point even threatening him with a week of no sex if he didn't come with him. </p><p>Chan didn't mean it. </p><p>Of course he didn't. </p><p>He physically, mentally and spritually could not, specially since one request from his very, very beautiful bat-kitten, he would succumb easily. But he was silently thankful that his hollow threat had somehow worked. </p><p>The threat was far too scary for Minho to even think about questioning, so he begrudgingly obeyed, not making any eye contacts with Ms. Yoo during the meeting. They brought Jeongin of course, who was still all smile (he got it from his daddy) oblivious of the tension in the room.</p><p>"You're not going to cause a scene again are you?" Chan asked wrapping his arms around the small vampire, pulling him close so that he's now leaning on his chest. Their back laid comfortably at their bed's headrest.</p><p>Minho decided to return his look on the recipe book he was reading. Taking mental notes of the ingredients he would need for a savory vegetable lasagna before answering. "Maybe."</p><p>Chan gave out a small chuckle, pulling him ever closer until his lips touch the vampire's ears. Gracing on it as lightly as a feather would on one's skin. </p><p>Minho, despite the gesture being very gentle, felt his face heat up and he decided to scoot away for a bit. It's like a common body response of his every time Chan lovingly touches him even after all these years.</p><p>He failed of course, the werewolf not letting him escape the hug.</p><p>"Channie please, I'm reading." Minho feigned annoyance, voice small. It was an attempt. A pathetic one if he were to be honest since Chan knew him already better than anyone else. </p><p>16 years of being in a relationship can do that. Specially when you two are fated for each other even before the world came to being.</p><p>Okay, realizing it, it was definitely a sad, sad attempt, but he really didn't want to give into his husband's affectionate touches since he was trying to act annoyed at him for bringing up the incident he has caused last year (he did not regret it, not a single dead cell on his body did).</p><p>Chan didn't say anything as he continued to place soft kisses on Minho's ear, down to his cheek and further going into his neck. It was a pattern Chan likes to follow. </p><p>"Chan." Minho warned, still trying to keep his exasperated facade. Though it's obvious that he's failing since his voice came out slightly pitched.</p><p>That didn't stop the werewolf though. </p><p>Soon, soft kisses turned into deep heated ones and Minho immediately found himself unfocused in whatever it is he was reading.</p><p>His breath got caught in his throat when he felt Chan's tongue hover over his neck and he had to move away.</p><p>"Chan!" He hissed, half-heartedly, and his husband could only laugh at his adorable demeanor. </p><p>Chan would always find it cute whenever his hubby pretends hard-to-get. And he would actually look forward to it. Because often times than not, he would fail, and the two would always end up pressed against each other, naked, body glistening with pristine sweats, breaths heavy, and a satisfied smile both evident on their faces. Though Minho would often try to hide it due to embarrassment. </p><p>Keyword: try</p><p>"Come on Min, I want fun time now." Chan said burying his face on the juncture of Minho's neck and the vampire rolled his eyes.</p><p>"No Chan."</p><p>"Please."</p><p>"I said no."</p><p>"Please."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Please."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"If I say please again you're gonna cave in aren't you."</p><p>".....yes"</p><p>Chan giggles. "Plea-"</p><p>But before the werewolf could finish what he was about to say, before any of the fun time could even happen, the door to their room suddenly opened, exposing a cute little raven-haired boy, who was wearing his expensive pororo silk pajamas. A smile plastered on his small face as he walked towards where his parents were.</p><p>"Baby!" Minho, realizing him and Chan's position wasn't exactly adequate for a 5-year-old kid to see, almost immediately pushed the werewolf away, earning him a half-hearted groan. "Hey."</p><p>"Hi papa." Jeongin greeted back smiling as big as he can to his parents. </p><p>Chan and Minho exchanged knowing looks.</p><p>They knew that cheeky smile anywhere.</p><p>He would often use that when he wanted something, and these past few weeks, he's been asking nothing but the same thing.</p><p>Chan could only shake his head, dimples showing when he smiled, as he moved from where he was sitting towards near the edge of their mattress to help carry Jeongin to bed.</p><p>Jeongin quickly made himself comfortable in between his daddy and papa.</p><p>"Hey baby." Chan said planting a soft kiss on top of the little vampire-werewolf hybrid's head which caused Jeongin to let out a giggle Minho made sure to embed deeply in his mind. </p><p>"Hey hey daddy." He let out a small giggle again.</p><p>Minho couldn't help but smile at his cute way of responding. </p><p>He actually had to refrain himself from tearing up when Chan wrapped Jeongin in a soft and warm hug.</p><p>God how he loves these two so, sooooo much!</p><p>Chan placed his cheeks on top of Jeongin soft locks. "Why you still up huh baby? It's way pass your bedtime." He says in a baby voice much similar to his son and Minho's dark heart skipped a beat.</p><p>"I uhm... Can I sleep here with you two?" Jeongin's voice was soft, almost quiet. And it tugged on both of his parents' hearts.</p><p>Minho didn't even have to be asked twice. </p><p>He quickly pulled Jeongin closer to him, earning him a fake glare from his busband in which he only stucked his tongue out to, and wrapped themselves under the duvet. Jeongin letting out soft giggles as Minho tickled and kissed him to bed.</p><p>~</p><p>Once they're all settled in, Minho noticed that Jeongin still hasn't fallen asleep yet. In fact, he was just staring at the galaxy night lights that sprawled across his parents' room, a small smile playing on his little lips.</p><p>Minho felt eyes on him and when he adjusted his gaze, they were met with Chan's own, gleaming under the night light. He gave him a small smile. </p><p>"You know he's gonna ask that again. Right?" Chan inquired telepathically. It's an ability supernaturals develop once they finally meet their fated, or as what Chan likes to call it. A mate. Soulmate. "He's probably thinking about it right now."</p><p>"Should I ask?" Minho answered back with his own question, his brows perking upward.</p><p>Chan didn't answer. He only gave his mate his own soft smile. Something Minho would always find himself blushing madly at. I guess this was one of those times. </p><p>Minho slowly averted his gaze as he knowingly sighed through his nose.</p><p>"Here's goes nothing."</p><p>When he finally asked Jeongin what was running inside his cute little head, the answer should've been expected. But somehow it still managed to set both Chan and Minho on edge. As if they were highschoolers who were caught making out for the very first time. It was awkward to say the least and the two couldn't help but feel winded.</p><p>"A brother." </p><p>That's what Jeongin had wanted. </p><p>A brother. </p><p>And not just a regular brother, oh no. He specified that he wanted a brother whose age is almost the same as his, someone who he could play with all day. Share his food with. Draw colorful stick figures with. Take bubble baths with. A brother who would treat Jeongin just as nice as he would treat him. Another addition to the family. Someone who he can lend a hand on and at the same time someone he can rely to. A sibling. A family.</p><p>That's what he's been asking for quite some time now. And just like every time he would ask, the two would always be at lost for words.</p><p>~</p><p>You see, Jeongin was a gift from the gods. </p><p>He is very, very special.</p><p>And up until now, Minho still couldn't thank them enough for giving him to them. For allowing them to be parents.</p><p>When Minho and Chan found love through each other. They knew they wanted a child of their own. But not just their own, but from their own blood as well.</p><p>But given that they were both males, it wasn't an option for them to natural conceive one.</p><p>Years of research passed and they found out that many, many years ago, gods have actually fulfilled prayers. Something inside them sparked when they found out about it and because of that, they prayed. </p><p>They didn't know what to expect or if there's anything to expect, but still, they prayed.</p><p>They prayed tirelessly day and night, asking for the supreme deities to grant them their hearts' one true desire. A baby of their own blood.</p><p>Some of their friends weren't exactly supportive and would tell them to just adopt. But they didn't want to, they just really wanted to have a child that shares the same fiber of their being. Someone who they can proudly say is from them. Someone who they could really call their own. </p><p>And so despite the long wait, coupled with a none existent promise, they held on to their faith. Continuously praying and praying and praying. </p><p>Not once did they let their faith falter.</p><p>So when they were faced with a deity (a somewhat disgruntled looking entity who they were sure they kept hearing say that him and chan were so annoying and both needed to shut up) outside of their vacation house down the countryside on a cold, starless night, asking for a drop of their blood, in order to fulfill their since long prayer, they didn't hesitate. In fact, Minho was the first one to offer his blood. Unthinkingly sinking his fangs deep in his hands, he probably crushed a few of his bones with how nervous he'd gotten, but it healed of course. While Chan soon followed, using his werewolf claws to slash a slight gash on his.</p><p>Their blood glowed golden under the deity's godly powers. It shone bright, living strips of golden rays around the area as they mixed in midair. </p><p>When the shinning became a bit unbearable to the eyes, they just had to look away. The only thing that made them look back again was when they heard a sound of crying. Crying that came from a baby nestled inside a basket that was cushioned with different kinds of flower petals. The deity no longer in sight, though they could hear a feint "finally!" echoing around.</p><p>And then,</p><p>Minho let out his own strangled cry. </p><p>He cried.</p><p>Like really, really, REALLY cried.</p><p>He actually let out the ugliest sound he could ever make (some of the animals around the area actually fled with great haste) as he immediately stepped out of their house, running towards the basket, almost slipping. He was shaking, picking up the baby in the most gentle way possible, afraid that one small move might damage the beauty cradled in his arms. He looked back at his husband, his eyes filled with running tears and were still unbelieving, and Chan could only let out a squeek before he passed out. </p><p>Jeongin was a miracle.</p><p>~</p><p>"A brother." Jeongin's words played non-stop inside the vampire's head.</p><p>He loved spoiling his baby, he really did, heck he promised himself to provide anything his baby wants. </p><p>But this particular request.... it seemed to be a bit of a stretch even for him.</p><p>A brother?</p><p>Should him and Chan start praying again?</p><p>If so, for how long?</p><p>Could Jeongin even wait?</p><p>Should they just adopt?</p><p>Would Jeongin even like an adopted brother?</p><p>His mind was filled with many various thoughts all at once. Questions seemingly devoid of any answers at the moment.</p><p>So when it became overwhelming, he sighed.</p><p>His attention shifts when he heard soft snores coming from the two. Chan and Jeongin had already fallen asleep and he couldn't help but think about how much they share the same traits and characteristics. </p><p>A small smile then made its way to his lips as he looked at them, eyes filled with nothing but love.</p><p>He gently massaged both of their heads and the reaction from them were so identical that for a second time, Minho's undead heart skipped a beat.</p><p>A few moments later, he let out another soft sigh, finally closing his eyes as he waited for sleep to finally engulf him. His mind still playing Jeongin's request in an endless loop.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>Contrast to popular beliefs, vampires don't actually die due to sunlight exposure. In fact, Minho actually kinda liked the solemn heat radiating from the Sun. It makes his cold skin tingle, and somehow that makes him feel good.</p><p>But he also didn't necessarily enjoy being out in the open on a hot day. Or hot days in general. I mean who does? </p><p>Anyways, the three Bang family (Minho and Chan opted to just go with Chan's surname during their marriage) were currently inside their family car, as Minho, the one who decided to drive today, maneuvered the vehicle safely on the city mall's parking area.</p><p>It's a hot Saturday morning and Chan suggested they go to the mall to cool off for a bit. Minho agreed since he wanted to buy some extra ingredients at the grocery area, for the vegetable lasagna he remembered reading last night. Jeongin was beyond happy because of it, he couldn't stop gushing because they were going to the mall. Even deciding to shower himself despite not having eaten breakfast yet. Minho was of course quick to tame down the energetic ball of sunshine.</p><p>When they finally entered the mall, Minho was thankful for the coolness that swept over him.</p><p>Chan noticed it and he gave his husband a small laugh, placing his arm around him as his other arm carried a very giddy and very smiley Jeongin. "Happy now?'</p><p>"You have no idea." Minho breathed out and Chan placed a soft kiss on his cheek.</p><p>"So, where do you want to go baby?' He then turned his attention to the little puffball still in his arm, and Jeongin placed a chubby finger on his temple as if thinking. Minho wanted to take pictures, but before he could even take out his phone, Jeongin was already happily squealing 'kidztopia' 'kidztopia' while bouncing in his father's arm.</p><p>The couple could do nothing but laugh at their son's pure enthusiasm (Minho even bothered a couple of teenagers who were just minding their own business, telling them how adorable their son was in which the confuse group could only nod to). Of course Jeongin wanted to go to kidztopia. What 5-year-old doesn't? It's like a fun, germ-filled haven for kids his age. They love those!</p><p>Minho and Chan then made a quick arrangement.</p><p>Chan will be taking Jeongin to kidztopia while Minho heads to the grocery store for a quick round trip for ingredients.</p><p>They scheduled to meet up at Starbucks near kidztopia in about 2 hours. Plenty of time for Jeongin to bond with his daddy and with other kids his age. Minho even thought that maybe he'd forget about the brother thingy once he has his fill of playing with the other kids, humans and non-humans alike. But of course he could only dream.</p><p>Before completely separating, Minho gave a firm instruction to his mate not to remove his eyes on Jeongin at any given circumstances. And he also told Chan to not let him mingle too much with the mortal children since he's convinced himself somehow that they were a bad omen to their son.</p><p>I don't know what goes on in his little vampire head to be honest.</p><p>Of course, Chan being the much more rational thinker between the two could only shake his head in amusement.</p><p>"I'm serious Channie. Don't let him play with them too much. You know how stupid these hu- huma- gosh! I can't even say it. Anyway you know what I mean." He whispered so that Jeongin won't hear him being a complete dbag.</p><p>Again, Chan could only shake his head pulling his husband close.</p><p>They exchanged kisses, Minho also bombarding Jeongin with smooches all over his little face earning him a giggle, and with that, they were off.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>Minho was annoyed.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Nothing serious, it's just that everywhere he went, he'd see humans piled up in different corners of the oh so many aisles inside the grocery store. </p><p>His senses were overwhelmed by them and at some point he even felt nauseous.</p><p>"Ugh, humans." He whispered underneath his breath as he picked out some celery and other veggies at the fruit and vegetable corner, placing them on his push cart.</p><p>This was one of the reasons why he disliked going out, but then again, who was he to deny his baby with what he wanted? He'd fall down in hell, head first, and crawl back up using his knees and elbows first before he ruined his baby's mood. A little too extreme but that's the point. Plus he's a bit dramatic like that.</p><p>He's now walking down a hallway in between two shelves, not really paying much about the other customers since his eyes were busy scanning for some lasagna pasta, when he accidentally bumped into something.</p><p>Surprised and a bit annoyed, he looked down from where his eyes were scanning the shelf.</p><p>He felt them widened for a bit as his brows shot up curiously.</p><p>It's a someone.</p><p>He was a bit taken aback when he saw a small kid now sitting on the floor, a little human boy, looking up at him with big curious eyes. Mouth slightly parted while his legs were separately sprawled on the tiles.</p><p>His mind wasn't quick enough to register that somehow he has bumped into a kid, probably around Jeongin's age. When he finally assessed the situation, he turned his head for a moment looking at his surrounding, cautious if someone saw what had happened. </p><p>The last thing he needed are bystanders thinking he liked hurting helpless young kids, making this a bigger issue than what it actually was.</p><p>When it seemed that no one noticed, his eyes then darted back towards the boy who was now standing up, using both his small hands as leverage to push himself off the floor.</p><p>Uhh...</p><p>"You shouldn't be out here all alone kid. Unless you want other people accidentally bumping into you." He said eyeing the kid who was now dusting himself off.</p><p>To his surprise, the kid responded.</p><p>"I'm sorry mister." He apologized, voice soft as he gave the vampire a small bow.</p><p>Minho raised a curious brow.</p><p>Well this one's a bit polite. Huh, that's new.</p><p>"Uh yeah, you should really step aside." Minho pulled back his cart giving way for the kid.</p><p>To his second surprise, the kid gave him a toothy smile, eyes creasing slightly, before doing what he has been asked to do. Moving to the side with small steps, so that he wouldn't block Minho's way.</p><p>Minho didn't know what to do or say after that. But he did feel somewhat guilty for bumping into him so he gave out his own apology.</p><p>"Uhh, sorry about that. You okay?" Huh, who would've thought he'd feel bad for accidentally knocking down a human? </p><p>The kid looked up to him with a small smile and then nodded. "I'm okay mister. Thank you."</p><p>The kid was very polite, he'd give him that. </p><p>He's wearing a simple white T-shirt, partnered with a blue jumper that has small flowers and hearts embroided to it. On his back was a yellow backpack and his small fingers were currently wrapped around each of its slings. Minho couldn't help but be reminded of his son. They were probably the same age, maybe same height too and he got curious as to where his parents were.</p><p>I mean, what kind of parents are you leaving your son unattended at a freaking grocery store? Like, hello?</p><p>Minho wanted to leave, just let the kid be. Who knows, maybe his parents were around and were already looking for him. He just wanted to continue on with his shopping.</p><p>But before he could stop himself, the words have already left his mouth.</p><p>"What's your name by the way?"</p><p>The kid's attention was somewhere else, Minho assumed he was looking around for his parents. When he heard him, his head shot up to the vampire and he gave him yet another toothy smile. "My name is Seungmin."</p><p>His voice was soft, it reminded Minho so much of Jeongin. It's something one would associate to pure innocence. And somehow, and Minho really didn't know why, he felt a bit of rage towards Seungmin's parents for leaving the kid around like this.</p><p>"I see. I'm Minho." The vampire replied putting a hand over his chest.</p><p>Seungmin's eyes sparkled and his lips formed into a pout. </p><p>"M-mean.. hoe." </p><p>The vampire had to stifle a small, amused laugh at that. Seungmin seemed to be processing his name, his eyebrows knitting as if he's in a state of focus. Again, he reminded him so much of his baby. Oh god how he missed Jeongin already. </p><p>"M-minho.. You have a very beautiful name mister." Seungmin gave him another smile, this time his eyes became hidden with how creased up they've become and Minho somehow found it lowkey precious.</p><p>"You're name's not too bad itself." He praised back and he could've sworn Seungmin's smile grew even wider, if that was even possible.</p><p>"Thank you." He beamed.</p><p>After a while, he noticed that Seungmin was starting to look around again. His chubby fingers were playing with the sling of his backpack as he shifted over his small feet.</p><p>Minho decided to look around too. His eyes scanning around for anyone who somehow would look like they were in search of someone- a child probably.</p><p>No one.</p><p>His eyes darted back down to Seungmin and he can see the boy puffing his cheek. Minho thought he's starting to get worried. How long has he been left alone like this? Minho couldn't help but wonder. </p><p>Something swept in his heart when he saw Seungmin take out a half eaten biscuit from his backpack. He inwardly winced as well when he heard the kid's stomach grumbling when he took two small bites from the cracker.</p><p>But his heart unknowingly ached more though, when Seungmin looked up to him, a small and innocent smile plastered on his small face, and offered Minho the cracker he was eating. For reasons he didn't know, he suddenly felt like crying. He legit has no idea but his heart genuinely broke for the kid. It's so weird since he wasn't this sensitive over other people, but seeing how pure Seungmin was and how kind he is despite his situation really, really tugged on Minho's blackened heart. His eyes were already stinging and he had to blink away some of the tears which were threatening to come out.</p><p>Seungmin noticed this and so he frowned. </p><p>"Are you okay mister?" He asked in a voice that sounded small and worried.</p><p>Minho had to breathe in, trying to calm whatever emotion washed over him. He adjusted his grip on the push cart. Not noticing he was tightly holding on to it, not until he felt the metal bending under his vampire strength, then he gave Seungmin a small reassuring smile. "I'm okay."</p><p>With that, Seungmin's face brightened up again, and Minho again, felt something tugged on his heart at the child's unwariness.</p><p>He had to breathe in.</p><p>A few moments later, after clearing his throat, Minho spoke.</p><p>"Do you want to, I don't know, assist me in picking up groceries? We can go look for your parents while doing so. And we can eat too after, if it's okay with you."</p><p>Seungmin seemed to be thinking about Minho's proposition and the vampire silently hoped that the kid would agree. It's so out of character for him to care so much for someone, let alone a stranger who was human, but there's just something in him that didn't want to leave Seungmin alone. It's weird to say the least but that's what he felt. Maybe it was the good, law abiding citizen in him? Or perhaps it's because he was already a parent? Or maybe it's his vampire instinct. He didn't really know. But seeing the kid, he wanted nothing more than to just comply to whatever it was that's urging him to stay.</p><p>Seungmin still looked like he was thinking about it, but of course being a kid, he didn't really have to think that hard before he accepted Minho's proposal. The mere thought of being with someone was already enough for the little boy to agree. Bless his soul.</p><p>"Okay!" He happily exclaimed taking hold of Minho's left hand and the vampire's heart nearly melted.</p><p>~</p><p>Seungmin was actually quite delightful to be with. He was helping Minho pick up food and other ingredients from the lower shelves, pointing at the way for their next stop as Minho explained what were next on his list, and Seungmin would even tell cute stories of his life to Minho, who was also intently listening to the small boy.</p><p>He found out that Seungmin was only a year older than Jeongin. He's an only child, his father had left him and his mom a year and a half ago but somehow they were coping. The kid had also mentioned his mom and him going to the mall to unwind. They were supposed to watch a movie, but his mother hasn't come back yet after telling Seungmin to wait for him when they were at the grocery store.</p><p>That infuriated the vampire so much more than expected. To a point where they just had to stop by the ice cream and dairy area just for him to cool off. </p><p>Seungmin was unaware of the internal battle the vampire was going through. He let his eyes wonder at the variety of ice cream, silently admiring them. Minho of course noticed this and so he asked him what he wanted. The boy became sheepish, a bit shy at the fact that someone was going to buy him ice cream. He has never had ice cream on a regular day before. Most of the time, he could only eat them when there was a celebration, or if when his mommy would have extra money on her. For him, ice creams were a luxury food item and he didn't understand them fully well yet hence why with a small shake of his head, he politely said no.</p><p>Minho was surprised at first, but he wasn't having any of it. He took out 3 gallons of their most expensive ice cream, making sure he chose the special limited edition flavors, before he lead both of them to the counter.</p><p>"These are your reward since you've been an amazing grocery partner." Minho said ushering them both to the counter line, and he could've sworn he saw the kid's eyes sparkle in awe.</p><p>Seungmin gave him a shy, but thankful smile as he held on to the vampire much closer this time. The vampire almost immediately pulled him closer to his side as well. A sudden state of protectiveness engulfing him.</p><p>~</p><p>Minho sent a text message to his husband saying that there's been a change of plan.</p><p>Because of Seungmin's help, the vampire had finished with his grocery at a relatively quicker pace. And because of this, he decided to bring Seungmin out to a well know Italian restaurant him and his boys would often go to.</p><p>And so here they were, waiting for his husband and baby to arrive.</p><p>It's almost lunch time already. </p><p>He quickly ordered food for the boy, who seemed to be really hungry since he's really digging in to the special creamy pasta Minho got him, along with a plate of pizza. </p><p>When he saw that the sauce managed to smear across the little boy's cheek, the dad in him took over and he instinctively reached out, wiping the small human's face with a tissue paper. </p><p>Seungmin gave him a small nod of gratitude and shyly avoided eye contact and Minho's heart felt overwhelmed. He ruffled the boy's hair causing Seungmin to look up.</p><p>"Are you enjoying yourself?" The vampire asked.</p><p>Seungmin nodded eagerly just like a child would, his mouth still filled with pasta and Minho actually struggled to reprimand the smile that slowly crept over his face due to how adorable the boy was.</p><p>"There's plenty more to be served so don't get too full okay? These are just appetizers. Plus you still have your ice cream waiting for you." At that, Seungmin swayed happily on his seat, his feet dangling and moving around excitedly under the table. Minho could only let out an amused chuckle.</p><p>After a few more moments, Minho heard a familiar little voice call out to him.</p><p>"Papa!" He looked over to where the glass door was and he instantly saw Chan and Jeongin entering. The baby in Chan's arms waving enthusiastically trying to get his papa's attention.</p><p>The vampire immediately waved back. "Baby!" And he signaled for the of them.</p><p>When they both reached the table, Minho quickly stood up giving a kiss to his two love ones. He swooped a giggling Jeongin from Chan's arms, the werewolf a bit thankful for his mate's help. </p><p>"Thanks." Chan said, properly giving the vampire a soft but sweet kiss on his lips. </p><p>"Of course." Minho winked after they pulled away. That just made Chan steal another quick peck from the vampire causing the two of them to let out a chuckle.</p><p>It didn't take them long to notice the extra presence in the table, and when Chan's eyes landed on Seungmin, he quickly gave the kid a small curious smile.</p><p>"Why hello there little mister." Chan greeted, sending a small wave at Seungmin who after shyly waving back, returned his look back on his plate. </p><p>Minho noticed the questioning look Chan threw him but decided to just ignore it, for now.</p><p>Jeongin was also quick to spot the little human boy, his eyes widening for a bit as if surprised to see a kid sitting with them. He quickly tried to free himself from his papa's grasps and Minho could only let out a warm laugh at him but ultimately complied.</p><p>Chan was of course still shooting him with curious looks. "Finally got him a brother?"</p><p>Minho raised an eyebrow jokingly. "No? He's just a friend I somehow came across with on my grocery store adventure."</p><p>Chan's face suggested that he's still quite curious about what happened. But though his mind was still filled with queries, he didn't question any further. Anyway he's sure his husband will tell him the details later and decided to just sit down next to his lovely mate. </p><p>Once comfortable, the two adults then eyed the two kids who were now trying to get to know each other. Mostly Jeongin since Seungmin suddenly became very shy.</p><p>"Hi, my name is Jeongin. Are you my new brother?" Minho and Chan almost choked on their own spit at what their baby had just said. Both reaching out to the available juice drinks served on their table.</p><p>"Ah no no baby, Seungmin here is just a friend." Minho tried to explain after clearing his throat, and Jeongin made a pout but didn't say anything else. </p><p>He then returned his attention back to Seungmin. He was now sitting beside him, and Seungmin felt a little out of place and timid because of the new company. </p><p>Minho actually started getting worried that perhaps Seungmin was uncomfortable. But the worry vanished as soon at it came when his baby asked Seungmin something and the latter responded quite positively.</p><p>"Do you like playing?" At the mention of the word 'play' Seungmin's brows perked up and he quickly gave the Jeongin a nod.</p><p>The hybrid baby's eyes started sparkling when Seungmin responded to him and he immediately took Seungmin's hand in his trying to pull him. </p><p>"Let's play!" Jeongin's happiness was hard to contain, and he was already smiling from ear to ear. </p><p>Minho was quick to halt them though. Carefully explaining to his beloved baby that Seungmin was probably still tired for helping him pick up some groceries. He knew his son wasn't quite like the mortals and his energy supply would be very much greater than what an average 6-year-old human would have. So it's not surprising that his baby was still so full of life despite probably playing for more than 2 hours in kidztopia. Thankfully, his baby understood and he quickly stopped pulling Seungmin. But he didn't leave his side, he actually decided to sit next to the human kid.</p><p>Soon their food were served, Chan and Minho happily ate while Jeongin and Seungmin were talking about dinosaurs. They looked so absorbed in their own little bubble that Minho couldn't help but silently admire them.</p><p>The vampire had never seen his baby this happy before and he thought maybe this was what it would feel like for Jeongin to have his own brother. The two have such great chemistry together and they bonded rather quickly. Seungmin would politely correct Jeongin whenever he would say something that doesn't seem to be inclined with facts about the prehistoric lizards. And of course the latter would be amazed with how much knowledge Seungmin had about the dinosaurs. Minho and Chan too couldn't help but be amazed at how smart Seungmin actually was. Their conversation went from dinosaurs, to planets, to modern day animals and even to cars and Seungmin would still give out random facts or trivias in whatever topic they were on which left the three supernaturals astounded. </p><p>At one point, the alpha werewolf even commented on this, praising the kid in which Jeongin enthusiastically agreed on, but Seungmin did nothing but shyly nod in response, not meeting Chan's eyes and the wolf's facial features softened. </p><p>After eating, Jeongin literally begged his parents to let him and Seungmin play more. The two knew better of course, since they had just finished eating, and figured it would be best if they settled down for a bit, to digest their meal. Chan suggested to go watch a movie since it would be a great time for them and Minho instantly agreed, remembering what Seungmin had told him. And so they did. The two kids couldn't even contain their excitement. It was so contagious that it rubbed on Chan and Minho and they inwardly felt galvanized. Both forgetting that they have their own theater room packed with the latest movies in their big mansion. It was such a refreshing feeling for them, being excited about something as simple as watching a movie together at the mall, but they enjoyed it nonetheless (Minho enjoying it more than Chan would expect but his husband didn't need to know that).</p><p>~</p><p>After the movie, the rest of the day was spent with nothing but them frolicking around the mall. Minho kept taking pictures of them candid or whatnot, wanting to keep some sort of memento for this day. </p><p>In the very short span of time of being together, Jeongin and Seungmin have grown quite attached to each other like, that of siblings. How ironic, Minho thought. They became so close, they were even walking hand in hand now. Something which brought a warm sensation inside vampire's chest. Chan too, couldn't help but smile adoringly at the two small little kids as they followed closely behind them. This was probably the first time ever that their son didn't ask to be carried while they roam the entirety of the mall, and a satisfied smile played in the two adults' lips. It was also very heartwarming to see both kids sharing food with each other when the family opted to eat some snacks at a food stall after their stroll.</p><p>All in all, the day was spent well. </p><p>Although some random pranksters pulled a TikTok prank on the couple, which lead to an infuriated screeching vampire pulling a handful of hair of some blonde girl who pretended to give a kiss to Chan for a supposed video, (the group had to profusely apologize to them because Minho wanted to break bones and Chan had to control his partner's temper while the two kids watched in both awe and confusion) still the day went well.</p><p>And even if he won't say it out loud, Minho really liked Seungmin's company. He liked the freshness he brought to their little group and if he was being honest, he really didn't want this day to end. He didn't want the happiness plastered on his baby's face whenever Seungmin would give him another trivia about some random fish, to go. He liked how his partner would get flushed every time Seungmin would correct whatever added information he'd give the boys, causing the embarrassed werewolf to just cheekily smile while rubbing a hand over his nape. Minho didn't let the opportunity to laugh at his mate to just slip away, and so he did. That earned him a half-hearted glare and cheek kisses so it was totally worth it.</p><p>They were happy, probably the happiest they've ever been if Minho was being honest. And he just didn't want that to go.</p><p>But then again.</p><p>Not everything can be given to you, even if you're an ancient vampire billionaire. Much to Minho's dismay, when the couple noticed that their baby was starting to get sleepy, they knew it was time to go home.</p><p>And because of that, Minho suddenly became conflicted.</p><p>His mind in utter turmoil. </p><p>Jeongin had asked the vampire for upsies. Which would only mean that it would be Chan's turn to drive them back home, since he'd be carrying a very tired, sleeping hybrid. </p><p>They would be leaving Seungmin all alone.</p><p>Minho bit the inside of his cheek.</p><p>Again, the vampire felt conflicted. He didn't want to leave Seungmin alone, gods he doesn't think he could, but he knew better than to just take the kid back home with them. Not with the law, and definitely not when Seungmin told them that he'd just wait for his mom at the entrance of the grocery store.</p><p>"Thank you for your treat mister. Hehe Jeongin looks cute when he's asleep." Seungmin gave them a very toothy smile which hid his eyes, and Minho couldn't say anything but to just force a smile of his own. He hoped it looked more genuine than how it felt.</p><p>"No problem." He managed to say, though his voice was tight.</p><p>Chan was aware of the internal struggle Minho was having. He was his mate and Chan never misses. He noticed the worried look etched on his husband's delicate face when they began walking away, and turned for the last time to look back and wave goodbye at the small frame of Seungmin. The kid was also waving at them with one hand while carrying the unopened gallon of ice cream Minho gave him with the other, as the little kid stood next to the very wide entrance of the grocery area. Oh gods he looked so small. </p><p>Chan knew his mate was struggling, and perhaps, there's something in him that also felt the same way. But again, it's not like they could just take him home with them. The kid has a mom probably looking for him, and they didn't want to be the cause of their separation.</p><p>Minho saw the sadness in Seungmin's smile when they left. He saw the sadness that glossed over his eyes. He saw that Seungmin was scared, worried and crestfallen. And all he wanted to do then was to just wrap the kid in his warm embrace. He felt a sharp pain in his heart when they finally lost the kid in the sea of humans and supernaturals alike. He wanted to turn back. An unknown urge swelling up inside him. He wanted to check if Seungmin was alright. He wanted to stay with him the same way Seungmin did when they had their mini shopping adventure. But he can't, not when his baby was fast asleep in his arms. He still knew who to prioritize of course, but that didn't make the worry go away.</p><p>~</p><p>That same night, after the supernatural family got home. After they did all their nightly routines. After both parents tucked Jeongin to bed, placing ginger kisses on his forehead. Chan found Minho standing by their veranda, wine glass in hand as he stared up the stars that were littered across the dark sky.</p><p>He tried his best to silently walk up to his mate but Minho already knew and he glanced over his shoulder, smiling at the now sheepish werewolf at the failed surprise attempt.</p><p>"At least you tried." Minho said taking another sip from his wine. </p><p>"A for effort I guess." Chan shrugged with a playful smile and Minho could only shake his head. </p><p>He then returned his eyes back to the sky as Chan walked closer. He closed the gap between them and the werewolf went to wrap Minho's waist with his arms, pulling the embattled vampire close to him.</p><p>He placed a small, chaste kiss at the back of his mate's head and the vampire closed his eyes, feeling the warm sensation of his husband. That calmed him down, but only for a bit.</p><p>"You're worried about him aren't you."</p><p>It came out more as statement rather than a question. There was no point in lying. Minho knew that. He was like an open book to Chan. Every move he make, every gesture he does, Chan knew all of them. What they meant. Why Minho was like this. Why Minho did that. Chan knew him. And denying that he was indeed worried, worried about a certain mortal, would just be embarrassing on his side. He could say yes, but that would just feel redundant. And so he decided to just let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.</p><p>"You know, I've never seen you worry like this." </p><p>Minho had to raised an eyebrow at that. "I worry about you and Jeongin all the time, what do you even mean?"</p><p>Chan let out a small chuckle, the vibration from his body hitting Minho and the vampire let out a small smile of his own.</p><p>"Well no surprise there since we're your family. But I believe this is the first time I've seen and felt you worry about someone other than us. And it's a bit surprising because you're worried over a human."</p><p>Minho felt his grip on the wine glass tighten, only loosing up again when Chan placed his chin on his shoulder.</p><p>His husband did have a point. I mean, he was so sure that he hated humans. But look at him now, incapable of removing the worry he had over some mortal kid he just so happened to meet today, accidentally.</p><p>"I'm that easy to read huh?" </p><p>"You're not exactly a tome for binary codes kitten." He let out a small laugh at that.</p><p>"I guess so." Minho breathed in. </p><p>His small laughter slowly disappeared. </p><p>There it was again, the feeling of dread making itself comfortable inside his system as his mind then flew back at the young boy at the mall.</p><p>"Do you think he's still there?" He asked, eyes looking at an endless void as his mind pondered possibilities of how Seungmin was doing.</p><p>He felt Chan shifting on his feet behind him, though his arms were still securely wrapped around his waist.</p><p>"What does your instinct tell you?"</p><p>"That he is. That he's sad. Alone." He answered almost immediately. He frowned as his mind imagined Seungmin's state and he had to shake the images away.</p><p>There was a brief silence after that. It was weird because Minho felt like it was deafening. </p><p>He thought that maybe he's just being paranoid. But he knew what he felt. It was his vampire instinct that told him this. And a vampire knows well to trust their instinct. This just made him worry even more.</p><p>"Do you want to go back?" </p><p>Minho's eyes widened at what the werewolf has said and he could've sworn he felt a tendon or two snapped when he quickly spun around, facing his very surprised husband.</p><p>"Yes." He deadpanned.</p><p>"Uhm, okay, uh do you want me to go get the keys? We could go back there to check up on him." </p><p>Minho frowned even deeper.</p><p>"Someone has to stay here with Jeongin Channie."</p><p>"I guess you're right, then uhm..." Chan trailed off but Minho was quick to give him the answer. A sudden rush of adrenaline kicking in.</p><p>"It's fine, you stay here. I can go back. It's only 8PM, the mall doesn't close until 10 so I think I have enough time to go look for him."</p><p>Chan looked unsure. Maybe because he knew his husband has a knack of being easily overwhelmed and emotionally driven. Minho noticed the hesitation in Chan's eye and so he gave the man a long, sweet kiss of assurance, his hands cupping the werewolf's cheeks.</p><p>"I'll be fine Channie. I'm only going to look for Seungmin. If he's not there anymore then I'll return home immediately." He said after pulling away. That somehow worked.</p><p>"Okay then. Are you going to take any of the cars or your bike?" </p><p>"I'll run if have to." Minho didn't care. He would if that's the fastest option.</p><p>"Take one of the cars, at least I know you'd be safer that way."</p><p>"I'm a vampire Channie, it's not like a lot could hurt me."</p><p>"But still, for my sanity's sake."</p><p>Minho couldn't help but smile warmly at his husband. Gods what would he do without him? </p><p>He quickly grabbed hold of Chan's shirt, pulling him, as he placed another kiss on his mate's lips. The latter quickly reciprocating the act.</p><p>"I love you so, so much." He whispered in between their kiss.</p><p>"I love you too." Chan replied, voice as breathless as the vampire.</p><p>After that, Minho wasted no more time and quickly changed out of his night gown. He gave a sleeping Jeongin a goodbye kiss on his forehead and in record time, he found himself driving one of their very expensive cars (he chose the one that went the fastest) on the ever familiar streets that lead towards the city mall. His mind filled with only one goal, find Seungmin.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>The ride didn't take long. Oh no. Specially when you're abusing your car's nitrogen supply, going two hundred miles per hour at the not so empty street. Why there weren't any accidents? Well, we have Minho's vampire reflexes to thank for that. He didn't actually possess the clumsiness that comes with being a human and so his senses are heightened, focused and much more reserved.</p><p>Soon after arriving at the ever familiar parking area of the mall, he quickly bolted out of his car, not even sure if he locked it or not since his mind was preoccupied with only one thing, and that is to quickly find the little mortal child. He made a quick glance at his watch and saw that it was almost 9PM, and if his instinct was correct, then Seungmin must've been in this mall for more than a couple of hours already. The thought rained down on Minho like the holy ghost and his heart immediately quenched, dread settling inside his system.</p><p>Gods I'm so stupid! Why did we even leave him here?!</p><p>He then made use of his vampire speed, running as fast as he can until he reached the entrance of the mall. When he entered he immediately went into focus mode, using all his senses to locate where the boy was.</p><p>He tried to recall his steps and found himself outside the grocery area. </p><p>No Seungmin.</p><p>He went inside, wasted not even a single second in looking for the kid but again, no Seungmin.</p><p>Panic was starting to swell inside him. He thought that maybe his mom already picked him up, but there was something in him, a nagging voice, that told him that wasn't the case and that he had to find the kid as quickly as possible.</p><p>"Where are you?" He whispered to no one as he raced over the many floors of the very big mall. "Please please please be safe."</p><p>Minutes turned to an hour and he heard the mall announced that they were closing soon. By now he was already panicking, he was running around around frantically and some of the other customers were giving him weird looks. Minho wasn't exactly the best at handling stressful situations like this but he knew well that if he let the panic get the most of him, he'd probably never find Seungmin. And so with heavy breaths, he stopped running and forced himself to calm down. </p><p>"Relax, you'll find him." He said to himself, closing his eyes for a moment.</p><p>When his mind cleared, Minho knew that the only way for him to find Seungmin was to ask help from the officials in the mall.</p><p>And so he did.</p><p>He hastily went to the guard's station.  Asking as professionally as he could if they saw a kid as he described Seungmin.</p><p>He almost cried out of sheer happiness and relief when the guards told him that they took Seungmin at the nearby police station when a staff told them that he was seen sitting outside the grocery area for quite some time already. They realized that he was probably left alone and so they contacted the police station and filed him under missing child.</p><p>Minho wanted to slap himself then, he shouldn't have left him. He should've just followed his instinct. He could've made ways just so they didn't have to leave the kid alone, but he didn't. He regretted it so much and right now he just wanted to apologize to the kid and to make sure he was alright.</p><p>"Take me to him." He demanded, voice suddenly filled with calm vigor as if he wasn't taking a no for an answer, and the guards and some of the staffs he talked to actually felt absolutely terrified. Specially when they saw his eyes glow malevolently red.</p><p>~</p><p>He was then brought towards the police station by two of the guards.</p><p>When he smelled the scent of the the mortal child, he didn't hesitate before running as fast a he can inside the station, causing some of the paper in the front desk reception to scatter, surprising everyone instantaneously. He didn't pay them no mind though, instead, he quickly scanned the area looking for anyone that resembled Seungmin.</p><p>He was met by one of the police asking him what his reason was for being there but he just ignored the man, pushing through him as he continued to look for the kid. </p><p>He was about to turn in to a corner when felt a hand on his shoulders and if looks could kill, the police would've probably dropped dead already by how intense the glare he got from the vampire was.</p><p>"I'm sorry mister, but I have to ask you what your business is for coming in here." The police surprisingly stood his ground and Minho inwardly rolled his eyes.</p><p>He wanted nothing else than to just find Seungmin, and get the hell out of there. But of course, this was a police talking to him, so he still paid respect, even though it was only a little, and told him the reason why he was here.</p><p>The man, after finding out the reason, was kind enough to show Minho where Seungmin was. And the vampire internally berated himself for not asking that as soon as he came. He blamed it on his impulsiveness and panicked state.</p><p>He was then lead into a hallway filled with various doors. </p><p>A few walks later, he then found himself in front of one of the doors.</p><p>He was ushered inside and when he peeked in, he felt his heart shattering at the sight that greeted him.</p><p>There Seungmin was, small, face stained with dried tears, sitting on the corner of the medium size room. He was hugging his knees, lips quivering, while his hand was still holding the plastic bag that contained the ice cream Minho bought him.</p><p>Minho had to hold on the doorframe for support. He was absolutely crushed at what he saw. </p><p>"Seungmin..." His voice came out small and he flinched when Seungmin immediately looked up to him. Eyes wide.</p><p>"M-minho?" Seungmin's voice was hoarse, he looked up to him as if he was his saving grace and tears almost immediately pooled from his eyes as he stood up from the corner he was sat on and ran towards him. </p><p>"Minho!" He cried out and the vampire quickly ran towards him as well, engulfing him in a hug as he picked the shaking boy up.</p><p>"Seungmin. Oh my god I am so sorry." He whispered holding him close. He immediately rubbed soothing circles on the small boy's back as Seungmin sobbed hard within his embrace. "I'm so, so sorry Seungmin."</p><p>The boy kept crying gripping the vampire's shirt with his small fingers, and Minho felt his own tears run down his cheeks. Gods why was he so emotional?</p><p>He brought one of his hands up behind Seungmin's head, gently rubbing his hair as he gently bounced him in his arms. </p><p>"I'm so sorry Seugmin. I truly am." He repeated feeling so dejected at that very moment.</p><p>Seungmin burried his face on his chest and he could feel his shirt starting to get wet because of how much tears Seungmin was releasing but he really didn't care. He just wanted to make sure Seungmin was okay, and to assure him that he was safe now. Gods he couldn't imagine how scared he must've been. Left alone for hours surrounded by different strangers. </p><p>He didn't even want to think about what would happen if someone with a vile intention managed to take Seungmin with them. He immediately shook the thoughts away.</p><p>Seungmin was still crying. He was sobbing hard and Minho was starting to worry again. He tightened his hug around him, but still enough for the kid to breathe, and whispered sweet nothing in his ears as an attempt to calm him down.</p><p>Somehow that worked a little.</p><p>After a few moments of doing exactly that, Seungmin started to calm down. His sobs slowly dispersing to quiet sniffles.</p><p>By now Minho was already sitting at the available chair in the room, while Seungmin also sat comfortably on his lap. Face still deep in the vampire's chest.</p><p>Minho was still rubbing soothing circles around his back while his cheek was pressed on top of the little boy's head.</p><p>When he heard the child's stomach grumble he offered to buy him food but Seungmin didn't let him go, his grip on his shirt only tightened as he pressed his face deeper in the vampire chest.</p><p>Minho was thankful when one of the officers, a female cop, came in and offered them food.</p><p>~</p><p>He was informed that Seungmin hasn't eaten anything yet and when they asked what he was carrying he said it was a gift from a friend that he wanted to eat with his mommy. That broke Minho even more and he hugged Seungmin a little bit tighter again because of it as he fought the new set of tears that were dying to spill.</p><p>The vampire wanted to take Seungmin home, he wanted to just take care of him. Tuck him beside Jeongin and pretend as if none of this happened. But things like this have legalities involved and for him to do exactly what he wanted, he was first asked to present any proof that says he was the kid's legal guardian. </p><p>Unfortunately, he had nothing in him to present at that very moment.</p><p>He opted to call his husband, Seungmin now sleeping in his arm. Poor boy was probably so exhausted that after their short meal, he went back to sit on Minho's lap, hiding his face in his chest again as he snuggled deep in his embrace.</p><p>Minho noticed the time. It was almost midnight. When Chan answered after the second ring, Minho could hear an exhale of relief from the other side matched with a frantic "hello, where are you?" and he couldn't help but smile to himself. </p><p>"Calm down wolf boy." He joked, trying to lighten up the mood.</p><p>He told Chan about their current situation, informing his mate that he was going to stay with Seungmin at the police station for tonight and that he had nothing to worry about. Chan felt like a thorn was plucked out of his throat when he found out Minho was finally with Seungmin. He wanted to go to them, he was actually up getting changed when they talked about it and Minho had to calm his husband down. Chan worries a lot when it comes to Minho so this wasn't actually new to the vampire.</p><p>He immediately reassured his husband that he was doing just fine and that he could come to him in the morning once their baby was up. Chan wanted to argue about it but when he heard the tired sigh coming from his husband on the other line, he decided to just bite back whatever retaliation he had, not wanting to stress the vampire even more.</p><p>"But as soon as Jeongin wakes up we're going there. I'll shift in my wolf form and run there if I have to."</p><p>Minho let out a small chuckle at this, careful not to wake the little human up.</p><p>"Please take the car. It's safer for you and our baby. For my sanity."</p><p>He heard quiet laughter from the other side and he thought Chan must've gotten the pun. </p><p>When the laughing died down Chan spoke again. "I'm serious Min, once he wakes up we're going straight to that police station."</p><p>"At least have Jeongin eat breakfast first jeez."</p><p>"Nah, he can just eat in the car."</p><p>"Chan." Minho warned, his dad demeanor suddenly kicking in. Chan just let out another quiet laugh at that.</p><p>"Just kidding kitten." </p><p>Minho jokingly scoffed.</p><p>They talked more for a bit until it was Chan who told him to rest. Minho gladly welcomed it though, feeling the exhaustion brought by today's event slowly engulfing him. He wasn't one to get tired easily, his vampire stamina was proof of it, but with all the physical and emotional trauma he had to deal with, he guessed that maybe a vampire can feel tired as well.</p><p>He doesn't need sleep. </p><p>But right now, that's just something his mind and body needed. And so, after ending the call with their "I love you", he made himself comfortable on the chair. As comfortable as one sitting on a metal chair carrying a kid in their arm could, and let himself rest.</p><p>He gave one last look at the kid cuddled in his arms, fixing his position and moving his hair that was covering his eyes, and with that he closed his own letting sleep slowly make its way to his system.</p><p>The beating of Seungmin's heart serving as a calming tempo for the vampire and he felt himself slowly dozing off in to dreamland.</p><p>Unaware of the bright tricolored eyes peering down over the two of them. A warm gentle smile playing at the entities lips.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>1 year later</p><p>"I'm gonna get you~" </p><p>Chan's singsong voice filled their very big living room as he went to go look for the guys who were supposed to be hiding. Soft giggles could be heard from across the place as everyone tried their best to hide from the big scary werewolf.</p><p>The Bang family was celebrating halloween eve this year in their home. Minho was currently setting up the table for their holloween dinner with the help of his two best friends, Felix an elven prince and Hyunjin a magical fairy. They had some of their close friends and family come over and Chan was busy with being it in a game of hide and seek.</p><p>Both Chan and Minho's parents were happily conversing in the living room while the kids and of course, the kids at heart, played on with their silly games.</p><p>Minho had to swat his husband's hand who went to get some of the fried chicken they had prepared when he wondered towards the kitchen in search of the other players.</p><p>"Later Channie." He scolded and the werewolf only attacked him with kisses before he went to go look for the others again.</p><p>"Sweet." Hyunjin commented giving kissy faces to Minho when Chan had left, and the vampire rolled his eyes jokingly in response.</p><p>"Not as sweet as you and Changbin." He shot back with a teasing grin.</p><p>The fairy's ears instantly turned red because of it.</p><p>"Shut up boomer." He said sticking his tongue out at the vampire and Minho feigned shocked.</p><p>"How very dare you? You're not exactly young Jinnie."</p><p>"Well you're older so duh."</p><p>"I will bite you." The vampire threatened, though it was hollow, and the fairy only stuck his tongue out again.</p><p>Their bickering only stopped when the elven prince, Felix, appeared from his spot in the kitchen holding a bowl of what looked like custard frosting.</p><p>"Whatever you guys are arguing about, stop, and taste this." </p><p>The two complied with a shrug, giving the bowl a dip with each of their fingers and took a taste.</p><p>The look on their faces were enough to tell Felix that he definitely nailed the cake icing.</p><p>"You guys like it?" He inquired and the two supernaturals could only nod at how amazing that was.</p><p>~</p><p>Chan managed to find almost everyone. Jisung, one of his best friends, even accused him of using his werewolf senses. Chan of course denied this wholeheartedly. It would have been believable if only his mom didn't point out how the tip of his ears turned red. This happens every time he lies, and so by default, they all agreed that Chan lost the game. He had to snuggle with his husband because he said he's getting ganged up on. </p><p>When the three supernaturals finished preparing their feast for tonight, they rounded everyone up in the table. Everyone was of course happy for it, immediately getting plates of their own as Minho went to sit down with Chan on the living room. They both opted to get food once everyone was done getting theirs.</p><p>Chan's arms quickly wrapped around the vampire's shoulder when he sat next to him and the two could only admire the happy atmosphere that surrounded the place.</p><p>"You seem pretty happy." Chan said, pulling Minho closer to him. He placed a small kiss on his mate's temple and the vampire instantly melted within his husband's embrace. Happy and content with his scent that engulfed him.</p><p>"Is there any reasons not to?" </p><p>"Nah, I guess you're right." </p><p>He felt his husband shrug and he smiled.</p><p>"Hey uncle Minho, where is Jeongin?"</p><p>Yura, one of their nieces, asked when she came back to the living room.</p><p>That's when the two realized that their son wasn't here with them. They exchanged knowing looks.</p><p>Minho reached out to pat the kid's head before he spoke.</p><p>"He's probably with his brother up stairs. Apparently your uncle Chan didn't go and find them. He's really not the best at any games so it's understandable that he's the loser again."</p><p>This made Chan puff his cheeks</p><p>"Hey! That ouched me. And you know those two are sneaky specially when they're together." The werewolf tried to argue flailing his arms around as if to make a point. Minho just made a face causing Yura to giggle. </p><p>"Don't worry I'll get them down so you guys can play." With this, Yura's eyes sparkled.</p><p>Minho stood up from the sofa.</p><p>"I'll be back." He said and left the two as he went to go upstairs. Chan gave his butt a small tap before cheekily hiding under the pillows sprawled on their huge sofa. Yura giggled and the vampire could only shake his head, a smile etched on his beautiful face.</p><p>~</p><p>As Minho walked up their flight of stairs, his mind can't help but ponder everything that has happened in the short span of 1 year. So much has changed since then and if he was to be honest, he wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>Soon enough, he arrived in front of their sons' shared room. But when he went to check, no sign of the two puffballs could be seen. </p><p>"Hmm..." He trailed off wondering where the two could be.</p><p>Suddenly a lightbulb flashed in his head and he went to the only place he knew the two would 100 percent be in.</p><p>Maneuvering himself across bunch of hallways and of course, another flight of stairs (they have their own built in elevator but here he was, choosing to suffer, choices), he found himself at their house's indoor garden. It was something he invested on long time ago since his husband loves the forest. </p><p>A smile painted on his lips when he heard soft conversations and soft laughters from inside of what looked like a comforter arranged in to a decently made tent, in the middle of the place. </p><p>He slowly made his way over it and once close enough, peeked inside.</p><p>His heart and eyes instantaneously softened when he saw both his sons cuddled with each other as the two shared supposed scary stories. Well there wasn't anything scary at all since they both looked pretty happy right now. </p><p>He felt warm inside when their contagious laughs filled the place, and his eyes felt like they were about to do some water works. He was such an emotional vampire.</p><p>There they were, Jeongin and Seungmin, both happy with each other and the mere thought brought this soft feeling inside the vampire's stomach.</p><p>His mind went back to all the things that had happened. Reminiscing the past as he looked over his two boys with so much adoration.</p><p>His mind went to the little incident at the grocery area. To him and Seungmin's little bonding time. To when his family met the boy and everyone automatically clicked well together. From when he had to come back for Seungmin. Gods he remembered the stress, but it was worth it, Seungmin was worth it.</p><p>They had to summon Seungmin's mom to court the day after. It was a day to remember indeed. Apparently the mom really ditched Seungmin at the grocery area that day so she could live peacefully with her new boyfriend that did not like Seungmin. When they heard this Minho and Chan almost went on a rampage inside the court. Minho had his fangs brought out, his eyes glowing a deadly, bloodshot red while the werewolf was already half transformed. He was sporting this horrendous hybrid human-wolf look which scared many of the people there. Minho, despite his own rage, had to calm Chan down as to not scare the young ones. </p><p>Shouting, courtesy of the vampire, and crying were the only two main languages that day and he was just glad it's over now.</p><p>Gods.</p><p>Minho's mind wandered around for some time that he didn't notice the small hands poking on his thigh. When he finally came back to his senses, he looked down and saw two pairs of eyes looking back at him with love and warmth.</p><p>"Oh, hey, I'm sorry. Did papa disturb your play time?" Minho brought a hand on his nape, a little bit embarrassed that his sons caught him ogling at them.</p><p>"It's okay papa. You looked a bit sad that's why Seungmin said to go check on you." </p><p>True enough he saw the small frown on both Jeongin and Seungmin's faces. Though Seungmin seemed more sad. Minho suddenly had the urge to cry again at how adorable the two was, but that would be weird hence why he held them back.</p><p>"Can papa join you guys?" </p><p>The kids' eyes brightened at that and they quickly pulled Minho inside their makeshift tent. The adult could only chuckle as the two pulled on both his hands.</p><p>Once seated, he immediately wrapped the two with his arms, giving sloppy kisses to their cheeks, causing frantic giggles to surround the place. </p><p>After they calmed down the two kids went to settle comfortably under their papa's arms.</p><p>"You two seem happy. Are you guys happy?" He asked giving light pinch on their chubby cheeks.</p><p>Jeongin was the first to answer, nodding eagerly. While Seungmin, his eyes looked like they held the world, looked up to him as he gave the vampire a small, but very genuine smile. Something Minho would always remember.</p><p>"I'm glad that you guys are happy." He said placing ginger kisses on top his sons' heads. "I'm happy too."</p><p>Before, if Minho was asked if he would adopt a human child, his automatic answer would be a big, fat no.</p><p>No.</p><p>Never.</p><p>Not in this life time.</p><p>But that changed when he met Seungmin. He wasn't one to believe in destiny or any of those things. Those were Chan's credence. But perhaps, him meeting Seungmin on that faithful day was meant to be. That somehow the attachment he felt towards the kid, was because someone up there was actually listening to his little boy's prayers of wanting a brother. And now, he had more reasons to be happy. He had more reasons to be thankful and that's because another gift was bestowed upon him, upon them. Another family.</p><p>"Now I'm sad. Leaving me out of this cuddle session." The three went to look up where the voice came from and a pouting Chan was already coming inside the tent. </p><p>"I thought you'd choose food over us." Minho joked and Chan only made a face.</p><p>Jeongin and Seungmin giggled at their daddy and quickly stood up to pull him beside them. Chan gave each of them kisses, taking his time when it was Minho's turn, earning him a slight poke at his side. </p><p>"The kids Channie."</p><p>Chan only smiled at this placing one last kiss on his nose.</p><p>The tent wasn't relatively big so it felt more full now. But that made it a lot more better, a lot more cozy.</p><p>The two kids ended up wrapped around the adult supernaturals' arms and just then, Minho felt happy, contented and complete. </p><p>They were happy and they were complete. And the vampire couldn't ask for anything else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a kudos or comment if you liked that hehehe. Also please do hit me up on twitter @minchandior if y'all just want to cry about minchan and stray kids.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>